clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Amazing Adventures of Dot and Jet Pack Guy
Plot The Seris revolves around My Favourate Charecters on Club Penguin(Rookie,Gary,DJ K.Dance and Aunt Artic)as they end up in awsome adventures,Just before they can get a slice of Pizza. With two guess stars: Sunglasses Penguin and Mr Cow2! Voice Casting Rookie is Voiced by Tom Kenny.The Voice of Spongebob SquarePants Gary is voiced by Nathon Kress.The Actor for Fredward Benson from ICarly. Candace is voiced by Her originall voice actor from the Party Starts now Music Video. Aunt Artic is Voiced by Grey Deleise.The Voice for Vicky from The fairly odd parents and Kitty Katswell from T.U.F.F Puppy. Mr Cow2 is voiced by Bobjenz. The voice for Grapefruit and Liam the Leperchan in Annoying Orange. Episodes Fan Fiction:Dj K.dance meets her Number one fan. Best Feinds:Herbert goes to live at EPF after his lair is destroyed. Movie Maniacs(Half Hour Special):K.Dance stars in a movie based off Mr.Smith goes to washington.But reciving Rookies honest oppinion,she asks for his help to make the final version. What?!?:Mr Cow2 trys to torture Cadence and Rookie with the movie WHAT?!? Transcript Ep.1 Ep.2 Ep.3 Starts at stage *Rookie:I`m so exicted!We get to see a Rough Cut of K.Dances New Movie. *Mr Cow2:I hope theres death. *Rookie:Your dark side is scary. *Gary:What isn`t? *Mr Cow2:Quiet you!Or i shall make you watch SHUT UP!!! *Gary:I`ll be good! *Movie Director:Hello,everyone.My name is Bill.I am the creator of DJ K.Dance`s movie.Entitled Mrs.Smith goes to washington. *Rookie:I get it! *Bill:After the movie we will give you special card which will be sent to Sonw wood,Penguinfornia.We will work your ideas into the final version.Any questions? *Sunglasses Penguin:Duck Fool! *Bill:What?!!?(BEATBOXES FOR A SECOND) *Rookie:DON`T...YOU...THERE!!! *Bill:Sorry,I couldent hold it in. *Aunt Artic:Is K.Dance here right now? *Bill:Sorry,no.She`s still studying the movie for the final cut. K.Dance suddenly appears out the door.She talks to the producers in the back row of the cinema *K.Dance:Do they like it? *Vince:It hasen`t even started yet. *Mandy:What are you doing here? *Candace:I was scared if they hate it.It doesn`t have a happy ending. *Vince:Don`t worry.(Movie Starts) *K.Dance:Aw,Crud. Time passes.Eventually the movie ends.Everyone except Rookie is amazed. *Rookie:Well,to be honest,that movie was kinda sad. *Gary:I Agree,But you don`t see me screaming. *Rookie:Shut it. *Sunglasses Penguin:Look,It`s Candace!Everyone,run over to her and disterb her personal space! Everyone runs up to her. *Sunglasses P(Nerdy Gigiling):Eh-Heh,Eh-Heh!Hi Candace! *K.Dance:Hey. Everyone screams of excitment. *K.Dance:Remember to be honest with your sugestions. *Rookie:Oh,Yeah?I`m delivering mine...(Writes in card)Personaly!(Puts it in candaces flipper)Appriciate it.(Waddles off) *Small Young Penguin:Now i`m mad at you!(Pushes down teddy bear) On the plane *Vince:It`s amazing.Look at it all.Rockhoper gave it 5 Arrrrr`s,Sensei says "Black Belt Movie",and even herbert says "Only thing i like about this place". *K.Dance:C`mon.They couldn`t all like it.Love it,Love it,Love it,Love it,Here we go!We have a winner!Rookie here says that he thinks the movie should have a happier ending and a slight twist of comedy for the kids.Pilot.Take me to Rookies house. *Pilot:Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,Roger that. TBC Ep.4 Quotes Ep.1: "Does this kid have a mom?I want this kid to have a mom."K.Dance. Ep.3: Duck Fool! "Sunglasses Penguin. Ep.4:MWAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"Mr Cow2. BLOOPERS Bloopers were realeased in a marathon of club penguin:the show Fan Fiction Bloopers *Director:Okay,And... *Camera Man:Hold on,let me check the focus. *K.Dance:So,did you make it into any other movies or shows. *Bob:Well,on the dvd cover for this show,you can see me givinng you an evil frown in the backround. *K.Dance:What you up to next? *Bob:Well,i`m of to play an extra in a Sci-Fi movie. *K.Dance:Wow!That`s great! *Bob:I Know! *Director:Cut. ---- *Director:Action. *Rookie:Watch-May for Bob-lay *K.Dance:You were suposd to say Atch-way for ob-Bay. *Rookie:Oh,Sorry. *K.Dance:Maybe you should get a moment to Ead-ray your ipt-scray. *Director:Cut. ---- *Director:Action. *K.Dance:Stand Back Bob!I have a weapon. Tries to throw the viniyl record onto the record player.But fails and only throws it on the ground.K.Dance pauses for 2 seconds...Than cracks up(As in laughing) ---- Director:Action. *Mr Cow2: Watch nay for blue jays! *Rookie:ohh so that's how you say it. *Director:CUT!!! thats not how you say it. *Mr Cow2:oops. *Director:Besides it`s Rookie`s quote. *Mr Cow2:Double oops. Best Feinds Bloopers *Herbert:Are you saying i`m stupid? *Gary:No. *Herbert:Do i look stupid to you? Gary Cracks up. *Director:Cut. *Herbert:Are you saying i`m stupid? Gary cracks up *Director:Cut. *herbert:Are you saying i`m stupid? *Gary:Y-YES!(Cracks up yet again) *Herbert:For crying out loud. *Director:Cut. *Herbert:Get my agent on the phone! *Aunt Artic:Poor messed up Gary. ---- *Director:And Action. *Rookie:I`m looking at you flumbo!(Farts) Dot Cracks up.Then Rookie. *Gary:Open a window. *Rookie:Sorry,i had a chicken burito for lunch. *Director:Cut,Cut,Cut! ---- *Director:Action. *Gary:Rookie.Come with me.I have a plan. Suddenly Mr Cow2 appears. *Mr Cow2:And i`ll go with you!(Lughs) *Gary:What is he doing here? *Director:Cut!Fudd,for the last time,your not in this episode. *Mr Cow2:Oh,you so suck director dude. *Camraman:Were losing film here. Movie Maniacs Bloopers *Director:Action. *Mr Cow2:Duck Fool! *Director:CUT! That is Sunglasses Penguin's quote! *Sunglasses Penguin:Duck Fool! Category:Television Category:TV Shows